


Thanksgiving (Kinda)

by Whistle_Mist



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 09:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12814347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whistle_Mist/pseuds/Whistle_Mist
Summary: Small and short story.





	Thanksgiving (Kinda)

Edward was debating what to do for Thanksgiving. 

Given the fact that he had bought a turkey with the intent of making it the day of he was also trying to find a reason to make anything else. Before he’d make his own little dinner, eat it, read a book or plan his next case. 

Sighing he thought about what he should do before getting up deciding that he bought the stupid bird he might as well cook it. As he made his way into the kitchen he heard small noises. NOises that he had become familiar with. 

Walking in he flipped the light on not even bother by the fact one of the robins was in his kitchen rummaging for the first aid kit. Instead, when the other looked at him he pointed to under the sink before going to the fridge. 

“You know keeping this under the sink isn’t sanitary.” 

“Oh, pardon me, Nightwing, next time when you break in I'll keep it next to the blender.” Edward rolled his eyes taking out the frozen turkey. “As much as you use that thing you could at least replace it.” 

“Hm, you’re right,” Nightwing grinned as he quickly patched up his hand. “Thanks, see you later.” 

“Close the window when you leave!” Edward yelled as the other fled into the night. Walking over to close it another body came rolling in. “What?” 

“I need information of a Matt Scott's,” Robin said. “Meeting place?” 

“7th and oak.” Edward crossed his arms. “And do even think about telling them I helped you or I won’t give you any more info.” 

“....Fine.” 

“And he’s gone.” Edward closed the window walking back over to the Turkey when it clicked open again with the sound of boots thudding the floor. “Go away.” 

“I need some of my bullets I left here.” 

“You leave bullets in my apartment?!” Edward shouted. “Why?!” 

“It’s half way from my apartment and a few of the places I hit up.” Red Hood smirked walking over to a small draw opening it before pulling out a box that was hidden in a bag of what was supposed to be plastic bags. “Handy if you ask me.” 

“Get out!” Edward yelled tossing some paper towels at him. “And don’t kill anyone!” 

“No promises!”

Sighing Edward glared at the window for a minute before closing it. Pausing he waited to see if it was going to open again. When it didn’t he walked over to the kitchen to figure out what else he was going to make for himself when there was a small click, soft taps of feet. 

“Coffee maker is on the right shelf this time, please don’t move it again,” Edward called as he walked over to the fridge taking out some butter, celery, garlic and onion to stuff into the turkey for flavoring. “Last time I had to look all over for it.” 

“I was tired,” 

“You were high on caffeine because you lacked three days of sleep,” Edward looked over as Red Robin stood on his tippy toes to reach the machine. “Robin told me.” 

“Of course the little brat would rat me out,” Red Robin set up the coffee maker before noticing all the stuff on the counter. “Thanksgiving?” 

“Yes, but I should have gotten a smaller turkey,” Edward said as he opened it. “I’m not going to be able to eat it all. Hm, what do you and your family do?” 

“We just grab something to eat and patrol together,” 

“Sounds like something you guys would do,” Edward mumbled before he looked over. “Make me a cup too,” 

“Okay,” 

They ended up fixing the turkey together. 

\--

Edward was debating on if he should stick his turkey into the oven or not. To be honest he wasn’t up to it at all. Just before he could there was a knock at the door. Wondering who it was Edward peeked out to see some old man. 

OPening the door Edward frowned. “Yes?” 

“I am here to invite you to Wayne Manor for Thanksgiving Dinner.” The man handed over an invitation. “A car shall be here to pick you up at five this evening and dinner will be served by six thirty.” 

“Wait… this has to be a mistake, I don’t know the royal family,” 

“I believe Master Wayne addressed it personally to you,” 

Looking at the invite Edward had a raised eyebrow because his name was there, personally written at that. 

“Well.. okay, I guess I’m going to dinner,” Edward smiled. “See you later.”


End file.
